masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Harrot
Is it worth mentioning the data pad on N7: Mining the Canyon or is it unnecessary detail for his page? Paz444 00:06, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :Personally I don't think that adding would cause problems. He sold a bad YMIR mech and that is worth mentioning. Lancer1289 00:09, April 13, 2010 (UTC) : Ahh cheers for the typo fix, sorry its late here :p ::No problem. Lancer1289 00:20, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Is that a cigar in his mouth? :Yup. SpartHawg948 19:30, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Cigar Isn't this worth mentioning? Maybe BioWare put it in as an easter egg? :Why should it be mentioned exactly? Lancer1289 12:31, August 25, 2011 (UTC) How does an elcor even light a cigar, they don't seem to have dextrous hands (or even hands, more like feet)--Paladin cross 15:37, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :Take comments like this to the appropriate places. Which are the forums or a blog post as this isn't remotely what a talk page is for. Or this section for that matter. Lancer1289 15:54, August 25, 2011 (UTC) discussions about anatomy are not related to the person who apparantly defies said anatomy?--Paladin cross 15:57, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :Except you comment isn't remotely the point of this section, which is asking whether or not a note about Harrot smoking a cigar should be noted in the article. Your comment was a complete tangent that had nothing to do with what this section was about and has now caused a further tangent. If you want to ask how, then I have already recommended two appropriate places for this discussion as this isn't the place for it. Lancer1289 16:00, August 25, 2011 (UTC) rather then creating another section called cigar i discussed cigar in a section called cigar, what is wrong with that?--Paladin cross 19:29, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :And the answer to that is contained in my previous comments. Lancer1289 20:55, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Harrot's Body in Omega In ME3, his body has a totally different mesh from other elcor, much more "muscular". The elcor in Citadel DLC, which was published after Omega, does not share this mesh, isn't that worth of mention? 14:14, December 21, 2013 (UTC) :Harrot's Omega skin is but a minor design peculiarity that's clearly visible to anyone who plays the game, so I don't think it's particularly mention-worthy. Elseweyr (talk | ) 21:58, December 21, 2013 (UTC) ::His face is also really different to other Elcor. It's not a "minor design peculiarity", it's an entirely different mesh and texture. 04:19, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :::Its should be worth a trivia note at least. Garhdo (talk) 06:19, March 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::It could also be noted as a comment on a screenshot of him in ME3:Omega. --DeldiRe (talk) 07:52, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::Things like that shouldn't really go in picture comments. I will say many characters received redesigns in texture in ME3 compared to earlier appearances, such as Kirrahe, Aetheyta, etc. Maybe we should see how it is mentioned on their pages, and incorporate a similar note here. Garhdo (talk) 02:31, March 5, 2015 (UTC) - EDIT It seems Aethyta has a trivia note, but Kirraghe does not. I know there are other characters with redesigns but they aren't coming to mind at the minute. I would say Kirrahe and Harrot would deserve a similar note to Aethyta, although hers could be trimmed too. Garhdo (talk) 02:35, March 5, 2015 (UTC)